Chiaroscuro
by Starry Pink
Summary: The world is made of darkness and light. Without one, the other cannot exist. Royai 100. Chapter 26:Pain and Wounds: The feel of Roy's fingers against her face brought her back to the present, and she was surprised to discover that she was crying.
1. Infectious Crying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**A/N:** This is my attempt at the 100 Royai themes. Contains minor spoilers for chapter 102.

* * *

**Theme #55: Infectious Crying**

The unsteady clicking of boots against the concrete floor came closer and closer. He didn't need to see to know who this person was. He also didn't need to see to know exactly the expression that was etched on her face, which was a mixture of sorrow and fear. She sank down heavily onto her knees before him, her legs no longer possessing the strength to carry her weakened body. Their hands unconsciously sought each other and when they met their fingers curled together. The crimson liquid from her blood- stained hands soaked through his gloves and he could feel the ice-cold tinge of her skin.

"Colonel," she murmured, her voice wavering, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he assured her as calmly as he possibly could.

"I failed. I…I couldn't protect you."

"You haven't failed."

"But…you can't see."

"That doesn't matter as long as I know that you're all right," he replied soothingly. "You're far more important."

"I don't believe that."

"But I do," he said as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and allowed herself to cry, her tears stinging as they trailed over the scratches on her cheek. She was shaking as her lungs desperately tried to take in oxygen between gut-wrenching sobs.

He knew there was nothing more he could do or say to comfort her, so he just held onto her as though she would disappear if he were to let go. He lowered his head next to hers as his gloved fingers ran through her golden hair which was now stained with her own blood; blood that never should've been spilled, blood that he knew she would all too willingly sacrifice for him without any regard for her own safety.

He couldn't understand why she would do such a thing for him. He was the reason for her emotional and physical suffering, yet her loyalty to him never wavered. He felt so undeserving of her, but he couldn't bear to let her go. It was selfish, but he didn't care. He loved her, and he knew without a doubt that she felt the same way about him even though those three little words remained unspoken.

She continued to cry as her hand weakly clutched the fabric of this uniform. This was the second time he made her cry. He just couldn't bear it any longer, so he gave into temptation and allowed the tears that had been building up in his unseeing eyes to flow freely down his face. If she was crying for his sake then he would cry for hers.


	2. Grave

**A/N:** Spoilers for chapters 58-60. I know that it hasn't yet been revealed if Riza consented to her father putting the tattoo on her back, but for the purposes of this fic I'm going along with the idea that she did.

* * *

**Theme #4: Grave**

Riza Hawkeye didn't cry as her father's casket was lowered into the ground. While the grave diggers shoveled the earth on top of her father's final resting place she stared straight ahead with her hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

She'd never been very emotional, even as a child. She remembered crying at her mother's funeral, but her father had scolded her and told her that big girls don't cry. She didn't even know if she could bring herself to cry over her father. Of course she was sad that he was gone, but why should she shed tears over someone who treated her like notebook paper? It was true that she had agreed to be used as the vessel for his precious research, but she only did so because it was the first time in years that he had shown an interest in her. She was starved for attention and desired it so badly that she would've been willing to do almost anything to get it. He entrusted her to guard the secret of his flame alchemy, and Riza convinced herself that this was his way of showing that he loved her because after all, he wouldn't have asked her to take on such an important task if he didn't.

She clasped her hands tighter which caused her knuckles to turn white. She willed herself to push the painful memories back into the recesses of her mind. It would do her no good to dwell on them now.

There was a sudden gust of wind which lifted her bangs out of her eyes. From her peripheral vision she caught a glimpse of the dark-haired man silently standing next to her. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of this man whom her father deemed worthy enough of garnering his attention. If only she had had an aptitude for alchemy…

Riza lowered her head and her gaze settled on the grave with her father's name inscribed upon it. In front of the tombstone lay a fresh and colorful bouquet of flowers. Even though she bought the flowers herself she didn't quite understand what purpose they served in a cemetery. Without someone to nurture them they would just simply wither away. It just seemed so pointless.

She breathed in deeply in an attempt to clear her mind as she continued to stare at the grave before her. She tried to take comfort in the thought that her father was now finally at peace, no longer possessed by the demons of his research.


	3. A Walk

**A/N:** I had actually written this one a few months ago but never posted it, and I decided it fit the theme so I went and made a few changes. This fic has Black Hayate in it because I love writing about him, if only he made more appearances in the manga...he's just so cute!

Please review after reading, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

**Theme #33: A Walk**

Riza looked up from the book she was reading when she heard a knock at her door. She sighed, placing a bookmark between the pages and setting the book down on the coffee table. She reluctantly pulled her body away from the soft couch and headed to the door. When she pulled it open she wasn't expecting to see the person standing before her.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant," Roy greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Are you busy?"

"No, I was only reading a book."

"Good, then maybe you'd care to join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes. I was going for a walk into town."

"A walk?"

"Are you going to just repeat everything I say?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought you were supposed to work today?"

"I decided to call in," Roy said as he leaned casually against the doorframe. Riza narrowed her eyes and cast him a knowing look.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it tomorrow by working extra hard," Roy assured her, having deciphered the message she was trying to silently convey. "So, are you going to join me or not?"

"Only if you don't mind me bringing Hayate along," Riza replied. "I haven't gotten around to walking him today".

"Of course I don't mind," Roy consented as he looked down at the ball of white and black fur who had joined his master at the door, curious to find out who the visitor was. He bent down and patted the dog on the head.

"Then I'll go get my purse and Hayate's leash," Riza said and disappeared into the hallway.

Roy took a step into the apartment and pulled the door shut behind him. Black Hayate was sitting happily at his feet, his tail wagging rapidly back and forth. Roy noticed a chew toy lying on the floor and picked it up. Hayate's eyes lit up when he realized that the Colonel was inviting him to play.

"Here boy, fetch," Roy ordered and chucked the toy across the room. Hayate desperately scrambled in pursuit of his prey. His claws scratched across the floor as he attempted to turn around the kitchen counter. However, he was going much too fast to slow down as he skidded around the corner. The young pup let out a yelp as he collided with his water and food bowls, sending the contents flying in all directions.

"What was that?" Riza called out from her bedroom.

"I'm just playing with Hayate. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he called back. Roy rushed into the kitchen. Hayate was attempting to get back on his feet, but he kept slipping on the water and thus was unsuccessful in his endeavor. Roy picked up a towel that was sitting next to the sink and began to dry the puddle on the floor as quickly as possible for fear of what might happen to him if the blonde sniper found out what happened to her kitchen.

"What's going on?" demanded Riza from behind him. Roy was startled by her sudden appearance and dropped the towel as he hastily turned around, nearly sliding on the water. One hand reached out and gripped onto the counter to prevent himself from slipping. He looked up at his Lieutenant. Her purse hung on her left shoulder and from her left hand hung a leash. Her right arm was bent to allow her hand to rest at the curve of her waist as she glared at him. The expression that Roy wore on his face was like that of a child who knew they were about to be scolded for having misbehaved. Hayate wore a similar expression as well.

"Well?" she pressed with just a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Hayate chased after a toy I threw, and…well…" Roy replied nervously as he quickly glanced around at the mess.

"I see." Riza then sighed and set the leash and her purse onto the counter beside her. She kneeled down on the floor and began to pick up the pieces of dog food. Roy looked at her dumbfounded. That was not the reaction he was expecting from her. He had, after all, made a mess of her kitchen.

"Are you going to finish drying the floor sir?" Riza questioned without looking up from her task. Hayate had recovered quickly and was now 'helping' his master clean up the mess by gobbling up some of the food that was scattered across the kitchen.

"Right, sorry," Roy twirled back around and picked up the towel. He then resumed his previous task of drying the floor. After the mess was cleaned up, Riza attached the leash to Hayate's collar and returned her purse to its previous position on her left shoulder. They exited the front door of the apartment building and stepped out into the warm, golden sunlight.

The three of them headed out down the sidewalk, Hayate stopping occasionally to sniff his surroundings. He knew the area well, but every time he walked by there were new scents and he had to know what they belonged to. Riza gave the leash a little slack to allow Hayate to scamper ahead of them after a bug he had discovered.

She always enjoyed her walks with Hayate because they helped her relax and unwind. She enjoyed it even more this time because the Colonel was with her. Riza knew she shouldn't let herself get too comfortable like this with her superior officer, but it couldn't hurt just this once to pretend they were only a normal couple going for a walk, free from the burden of all the worries and dangers of military life.


	4. Gift

**A/N:** The ending's kinda cheesy, but I think it's cute. As for how old Riza was when her mother died, I simply just guessed. Please review.

* * *

**Theme # 59: Gift**

It's no different than any of the other 364 days of the year, so why do people feel the need to make a big fuss about it? Birthdays are nothing special, and as far as Riza Hawkeye's concerned; they're just simply a day that you grow another year older. She didn't care to be reminded of her age, and she hadn't celebrated her birthday since she was a little girl. As a child she could barely contain her excitement for her forthcoming birthday because her parents had always spoiled her by giving her new toys, clothes, and books.

However, that all changed the year she turned eight. That was the year her mother died, and along with her died a piece of her father's heart. Shortly thereafter he threw himself into his research, and almost completely disregarded his daughter's presence; except for those rare occasions when he would inquire about how she was doing in school. Good grades were very important, after all.

For the next few years she was greatly disappointed that she wasn't allowed to celebrate her birthday, but she soon learned to live without her father's recognition of the day she was born. What did it matter anyway now that she couldn't celebrate her special day with the two people she loved the most? She continued to believe in that notion well into adulthood; long after her father had passed away.

Her co-workers were baffled by her apparent disdain and apathy towards her own birthday. For them it was a day of revelry and an excuse to skip out on work early and go to the nearest bar. They figured that the reason she didn't enjoy her birthday was because she was sensitive about her age, which was true to a certain extent. Every year she spent her birthday working late at the office, burying herself in paperwork; trying to make herself forget what day it was.

Roy Mustang was growing particularly concerned in regards to Riza's behavior on that certain day every year. He knew that her birthday brought forth unpleasant memories for her, but he also knew that overworking herself didn't make her feel any better; nor was it healthy. While watching her diligently filling out paperwork that wasn't even due for two more weeks, he silently resolved that he would take her out for her birthday; whether she wanted to or not.

At first she respectfully and politely declined her boss's invitation to dinner. He insisted though, and she was forced to acquiesce to his request if only to get him to stop bugging her. He took her to a small restaurant, nothing really fancy; considering they had just left work and were still wearing their uniforms. They sat together at a table in silence while Riza's eyes skimmed the menu, with his hands clasped atop the table having already decided what he was going to order. They remained silent after their food arrived. Every once in while the silence would be broached when Roy asked her how her food was. She replied that it was fine, and the conversation never went any further.

After they finished their meal he walked her home, and they both stood awkwardly outside the door to her apartment. His hands were shoved in his pockets while she shifted around the contents of her purse in search of her key. After finding her key she secured it tightly in the palm of her hand and withdrew it from her purse.

"Um, Lieutenant," Roy began tentatively, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "I wanted to get you a gift, but there was nothing I could find that would suit your tastes".

"That's all right sir. I don't need a gift."

"If you tell me what you want then I can…"

"I don't need a gift," she repeated firmly. Roy looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Surely there was something she wanted, even if it was something small or insignificant.

"Why not?" he asked with concern.

"Because," Riza started quietly with just the faintest hint of red on her cheeks, "when I'm with you I have everything I could possibly want, and that's better than any gift you could ever buy me."


	5. Dog

**Theme #36: Dog**

Riza sighed in frustration and adjusted the position of her purse on her shoulder. This was her first time shopping for a dog and she wasn't quite sure what to buy for him. He would need toys so that he wouldn't get bored while she was at work during the day, and of course he would need food; but what kind?

Riza's eyes carefully scanned the contents on the shelves in front of her. Each item varied in size, price, and color; making it all the more confusing as to what she should buy. She didn't want anything too pricey, but she didn't want something of poorer quality just so she could save some money.

The more expensive bag of dog food claimed to have vitamins and minerals which would promote a healthy immune system and a shiny coat. The cheaper one made no such claim, so she decided to go with the expensive bag. She removed it from the shelf, as well as a few toys and placed them in a shopping basket. She picked up the basket and headed for the checkout; then patiently waited while the cashier calculated the total cost of the items. It was a little more expensive than she had anticipated and she realized that she would have to set aside a little bit of money every week specifically for trips to the pet supply store. After paying she grabbed her parcel which contained all the items essential for a dog and made her way to the door, but the sight of a familiar person caused her to stop.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant," he said as he approached her.

"Hello Colonel," she responded. "What brings you here?"

"I was just on my way home and I thought I might pick you up a few things for that dog you adopted today. What was his name again?"

"Black Hayate."

"Black Hayate?" Roy repeated. "You have no naming sense."

"I happen to think it's a nice name and it suits him just fine," Riza retorted.

"It's not the name I would have chosen, but he's not my dog so I guess my opinion doesn't matter in this case."

"It's not that your opinion doesn't matter, but your naming sense isn't any better than my own."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," he replied with a chuckle and looked at the bag Riza was holding in her arms. "I guess you already have everything you need, huh?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod as she shifted the weight of the bag onto her hip. "I appreciate the thought sir, but it looks like you went out of your way for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's something good to be had by me coming here."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Running into you," Roy answered with a smile. "And perhaps walking you home."

"But your apartment is in the opposite direction of mine,"

"I don't mind. It'll give me a chance to stretch my legs. My muscles get pretty stiff sitting behind that desk signing paperwork all day."

"Well…if you're sure you don't mind, I think I'd enjoy having some company."

"I don't mind at all," Roy said and then turned around to open the door, motioning for her to go ahead of him. She made her exit without any further words and he followed right behind her. They set out down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment in amicable silence.

As they walked, Riza couldn't help but think how nice it would be to no longer have to return to an empty apartment every night now that she had a dog. She'd always had a soft spot for dogs which was something most people didn't know about her. Her other soft spot, however; was very well known, at least to her commanding officer.

* * *

**A/N:** Can you guess what Riza's other soft spot is? I'll give you a hint, it starts with "R".


	6. Storelined Streets

**A/N:** This one's a little short, but it's cute and it fits the theme. Please review, it would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Theme #8: Store-lined Streets**

He hated crowds, yet here he was smack dab in the middle of one trying to weave his way through a sea of people. He didn't know what had possessed him to come outside and leave the quiet sanctuary that was his apartment.

The shopping district was bustling with activity on a particularly beautiful, spring afternoon. The streets were lined with produce vendors, happy shoppers exited the stores with a bag on each arm, and kids were tossing a ball back and forth as their mothers yelled at them to not get too close to the street.

When he finally made his way out of the crowd he caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair sitting down at a table at an outdoor café, sipping what he assumed to be a cup of tea. Underneath the table were her shopping bags, as well as her faithful, canine companion who was diligently guarding the parcels should anyone be foolish enough to attempt to steal them.

He carefully crossed the street and made his way over to her table. Before he could even say 'hello' she looked up at him and smiled, and suddenly he realized his reason for braving the store-lined streets he disliked so much.


	7. Promise

**A/N:** Spoilers for chapter 95. The dialogue used in this theme was taken directly from chapter 95, and I translated it myself into English from the original Japanese version. As always, please review.

* * *

**Theme #10: Promise**

Never in all her wildest dreams could she have imagined that it would ever come to this. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She didn't want to believe it, but it was difficult not to believe what she was seeing with her own her eyes. She couldn't let him continue like this and allow him to be consumed by his hatred and lust for vengeance.

"Please Colonel…" she pleaded desperately, her gun shaking in her grip as she pointed it at the back of her superior officer's head, "you mustn't degrade yourself that way."

"Shoot me if you must, but what will you do after you kill me?" he replied venomously.

Her eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be the same Roy Mustang whose side she'd stood by so loyally for all these years! It was as though she was speaking to a completely different person.

"I have no intention of living a carefree life all alone," she began. "When this battle is over, the flame alchemy that gives birth to madness will be erased from this world along with my body."

Those words pierced right through his heart and caused his body to shudder in anger. Without warning, he raised his arm and snapped his fingers, sending a fiery blast in to the wall beside him.

"That's troubling," he said quietly with a downcast gaze, "I can't lose you…what a messed up situation this is, being scolded by a child, being lectured by a man who once targeted me as his enemy, and forcing you to act that way. I'm a complete idiot."

He turned around to face his Lieutenant and firmly wrapped his fingers around her gun, quelling her trembling hand. She looked back at him with a look of confusion and surprise on her face.

"Lower your gun Lieutenant, I'm sorry," he apologized and forced her gun down before letting his body slump to the ground.

She retained her surprised expression for a moment before she too, fell down to the ground on her knees and heaved a sigh of relief. It felt as though a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. That fierce look of anger and hatred in his eyes that had frightened her so much only a few moments earlier was now gone and replaced with anguish and sorrow.

He had finally come back to his senses, for which she was thoroughly grateful. If he hadn't then she would've been forced to fulfill the promise she made to him all those years ago, a promise that if carried out would result in the death of the man she knew she couldn't live without.


	8. Crime and Punishment

**A/N: **This one might be a little OOC, but I think it's cute and funny.

* * *

**Theme #7: Crime and Punishment**

She should be used to their incessant chatter by now, but it was really starting to get on her nerves. She didn't mind them talking every once in a while, but the topic of the conversation was one that wasn't appropriate in the workplace. She tried to tune out the annoying sounds, however; their voices began to rise in volume, along with the occasional obscenity thrown in. There were becoming a little too rambunctious and she had had enough. She put her pen down and turned to face her co-workers, (with the exception of the Colonel), who were clustered together at the other end of the desk.

"Don't you all have work you need to be doing?" she asked calmly, yet with an authoritative tone.

"We've been working all afternoon, so we decided to take a little break," Havoc answered.

"We worked really hard Lieutenant, honestly," Fuery added with an innocent look.

"You know the rules Sergeant," Riza replied , "there are to be no breaks until you've finished all the work on your desk, which you clearly haven't done. Perhaps some extra paperwork would serve as motivation for you to finish."

The four men instantly paled at the mention of extra work.

"That won't be necessary Lieutenant," Breda responded quickly.

"Yeah, we'll get back to work right away," Falman agreed and nodded his head, then grabbed a sheet off the stack in front of him so as to prove his claim. The other men mimicked his action.

Satisfied that they were now doing as they were told, she turned her attention back to her work, but something caught her eye. The Colonel was resting his head on top his his desk, quite obviously sleeping. The pile of papers sitting next to him had hardly decreased in height since she put them on his desk in the morning.

"Colonel…" she commanded, trying not to let her irritation show.

He didn't answer so she rose from her seat and stalked over to his desk. Sometimes it seemed like she was the only one who ever did any work around here. These men could really be infuriating.

"Colonel," Riza tried again and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, "you need to finish your work sir."

He didn't respond to her summons again, causing her patience to wear thin.

"Colonel," Riza repeated a little more threateningly this time as she unconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulder, "this is no time to be sleeping. Wake up."

"Ow! That hurts Lieutenant! You're digging your nails into my shoulder!" Roy grumbled as he lifted his head off his desk. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her blearily.

"Just what do you think you're doing taking a nap when there's work to be done?" she questioned with her hands planted firmly on her hips, completely ignoring her commanding officer's complaint.

"Well…um…"

"Your desk is not a bed, Colonel."

"I was just taking a break."

"A break from what?" she asked as she glared at him menacingly. "You've hardly done any work since you came in today."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, really," Roy apologized and tried his best to impersonate the innocent looks that Black Hayate gave Riza whenever she had to scold him. However, it didn't seem to have any effect on her this time.

"This is completely unacceptable behavior sir," she scolded him. "I'm going to have to double your workload as punishment."

"No, please!" Roy protested. "I promise it won't happen again."

"It never should have happened in the first place," she replied firmly and turned around to head toward the door. "I'll be back shortly with your extra work."

The door slammed loudly on her way out, and all eyes in the room turned to face the Colonel who was looking thoroughly frightened, and none of them could blame him for it. They had all incurred Lieutenant Hawkeye's wrath on more than one occasion, and they were well aware of how scary she could be.

"You've really done it this time, Colonel," Havoc snickered.

"Just who's in charge around here anyway? Lieutenant Hawkeye or Colonel Mustang?" Breda asking teasingly.

"I've often wondered that myself," Roy muttered as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his freshly bruised shoulder. "A lifetime of paperwork wouldn't be enough to make up for what I've done."

"Well, whenever I do something to anger a girl, I always buy her flowers," Havoc suggested.

"And that works?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Usually."

"Hmm…" the Colonel murmured contemplatively. "Maybe I'll go buy her some flowers during my lunch break. There's a florist just a couple blocks from here."

The moment Riza returned to the office a few minutes later, all conversation immediately ceased. She dropped a stack of papers on the Colonel's desk, and he began to work silently, carefully scanning the contents of each page before scribbling his signature at the bottom. The tedious work continued for the next two agonizingly long hours until it was time for lunch. The occupants of the room quickly dispersed into the hallway, glad to finally be out of the tension-filled atmosphere in the office.

While everyone else was eating their lunch, Roy dashed over to the florist. The fragrance of the flowers were exceptionally strong when he entered the shop, but that didn't deter him from his mission. He browsed around for a few minutes until he noticed a card taped onto a shelf of yellow flowers. The card described the meaning of the flowers, and he knew he had found the right one.

When Roy returned to the office he was glad that no one had come back yet. He set the bouquet of yellow daffodils on Riza's desk, hoping that she would like them. He sank back into his chair and resumed his work while quietly awaiting her return.

About five minutes later the door swung open and Riza walked into the office. Her eyes immediately landed on the flowers on her desk, then she turned her gaze to Roy.

"Buying me flowers won't get you out of doing your paperwork Colonel," she declared.

"That wasn't my intention," Roy reassured her. "It's just my way of saying I'm sorry. If you don't like them, then I'll just return them."

"That's not necessary. They're lovely sir", she said as her lips pulled into a smile, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," Roy said and returned the smile. He began to diligently and quickly read through the rest of the massive stack of paperwork in front of him, no longer regarding it as punishment because he'd been rewarded with her beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I specifically chose daffodils for this story because of their meanings which are faith, honesty, truth, forgiveness, and forthrightness. These particular qualities seem to fit quite well with this story in my opinion. Anyway, please review.


	9. Reaching Voice, Unreachable with a Voice

**A/N:** Many thanks to jacksparrow589 and BlackBrightField2007 for always leaving a review.

If you read, please review, it would make me very happy :)

* * *

**Theme #16: Reaching Voice & Unreachable with a Voice**

His arms were wrapped around her trembling body in a protective hold with her head resting against his chest. She gripped his hand tightly despite her weakened state, and through the thin material of his gloves he could feel how cold she was. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, making speech a strenuous task. She struggled to hold onto consciousness, insisting adamantly that she needed to stay awake so that she could protect him. Despite the severity of her injuries she thought only of him. She was truly selfless and stubborn, and he couldn't imagine her any other way.

Every once in a while she shifted weakly against him, whimpering in pain. Hearing that noise escape her lips made it extremely difficult for him to remain calm, but he couldn't break down now, not when she needed him the most. He needed to stay strong for her sake. She'd been his pillar of strength throughout the years, and now it was time for him to return the favor.

He rested his head gently on top of hers while he ran his fingers through her hair which was now sticky and matted with her own blood. He whispered "it's all right" to her over and over again in a soothing voice, although he wasn't sure if she heard or even understood his words. He continued to repeat the comforting phrase nonetheless, desperately hoping that maybe if he said it enough it would be true.


	10. After the Rain

**A/N: **I've had a bit of nasty writer's block lately, so I hope this is good. Please review!

* * *

**Theme #98: After the Rain**

"I hate the rain," Roy grumbled morosely as he looked out the rain-splattered window.

"Hating the rain isn't going to make it go away," Riza replied sternly without looking up from the pile of papers she was currently shifting through at her desk.

"I know, I know."

"Then I suggest you finish the rest of your paperwork, sir."

Roy swiveled around in his chair and let out a disgusted groan when he noticed the obscenely large mountain of paperwork on his desk. There must be a never-ending supply of the stuff because the stack always mysteriously replenished itself whenever it seemed as though he was finally making some progress. He hated paperwork with a passion, and it was probably for that reason that he was forced to do so much of it.

"It'll take me weeks to finish all of this!" Roy proclaimed melodramatically as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Perhaps it wouldn't take so long if you didn't spend most of your time procrastinating."

"Maybe I wouldn't feel the need to procrastinate if work wasn't so damn boring."

"Honestly, Colonel," Riza replied with a frustrated sigh, "you have no discipline at all. You know this work needs to be done, so it'll do you no good to complain about it."

"You know what, Lieutenant," Roy started as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I think you enjoy torturing me with all this work."

"Of course I don't. I have just as much work as you do."

"Yeah, but _you_ like it."

"Just because I don't complain about it all the time doesn't mean I like it," the blonde responded, slightly irritated. "Now please, Colonel, finish your work."

Roy mumbled something incoherent as he begrudgingly removed a piece of paper from the mountain of white looming in front of him. He scanned the printed type without really paying attention to the words and scribbled his illegible signature at the bottom before moving on to the next document.

About an hour passed and there was still no end in sight. Roy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He pushed away from his desk and stood up to stretch his limbs. His muscles had gotten so stiff from sitting still all morning and afternoon, hunched over his desk. When he turned around and looked out the window he was glad to see that it had finally stopped raining.

"Sir, are you procrastinating again?" Riza asked when she noticed that he had vacated his desk which still had a significant amount of paperwork sitting on it.

"No, I'm taking a break. It's almost lunchtime anyway."

"Yes, I suppose it is," the Lieutenant agreed as she glanced over at the clock.

"What do you say we go grab a bite to eat? It's not raining anymore and there's this nice little café down the block."

"That sounds nice."

"Then let's get going," the Colonel instructed as he turned away from the window and hurried out of the office as his bodyguard followed behind him, as dutifully as ever.

When they stepped outside the building Roy drew in a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air. The light from the golden sun reflected off the puddles, making it look as though the water was sparkling. They started down the steps, being careful not to slip on the puddles of sunshine.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day, after all," the dark-haired Colonel commented happily. "Although, it would've been better had it not rained at all."

"Actually, I rather like the rain."

"What's there to like about it?"

"I like it because it always leaves behind something beautiful."

"Beautiful? Like what?"

"Like that," Riza replied as she stopped to point at a band of colors in the clear, bright sky. "It really makes the rain worth it, even if it is inconvenient and unpleasant."

"It still doesn't make the rain any less depressing."

"Maybe not, but at least it gives you something to look forward to while waiting for it to pass."

"What I'm really looking forward to right now is lunch. I'm starving," Roy complained as he rested a hand against his grumbling stomach. "Come on, Lieutenant. We're wasting precious time."

Roy headed out down the sidewalk, and Riza let out an exasperated sigh. Some people obviously never changed, but that was okay because she liked him just the way he was; flaws and all.


	11. Fingertips

**A/N: ** I really hate writer's block. I haven't been able to come up with anything good lately, so I hope that this one's okay. As always, please review.

This takes place directly after the events of chapter 39.

* * *

**Theme #50: Fingertips**

It wasn't possible for it to rain indoors, yet there was something that felt suspiciously like raindrops landing on his face. He forced his eyes open and discovered that it wasn't rain trickling down from above him but rather the tears of his faithful First Lieutenant leaning over him. He shakily reached out his hand and grazed her tear-stained cheeks with his fingertips. The unexpected action caused a startled gasp to escape her lips and her eyes widened in shock, but she made no attempt to move away from his touch.

"Such beautiful tears…" he murmured with a slight smile as he brushed a teardrop away from her face. The comment caused her cheeks to redden, which he thought only made her look more beautiful.

"Colonel…I…" she began, her voice unusually weak, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It's my job to protect you, and I failed. If I hadn't suggested that we split up…"

"I didn't have to… go along with your suggestion. So you see…it's not your fault at all," he explained with a strained voice and hoped that she wouldn't be able tell how much pain he was in because he didn't want to worry her any further.

The blonde woman didn't respond and sniffled slightly as a pair of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So beautiful," he whispered softly as he allowed his heavy eyelids to close, succumbing to the exhaustion from his injury. He felt more teardrops land on his cheek, and he couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to have someone who cared so much for him.


	12. Cold Hands

**A/N: **Finally, an update!! School's been insanely busy lately, but thankfully, the semester's almost over, and I only have one exam to take. Anyway, spoilers for chapter 106. Enjoy this and please review!

* * *

**Theme #49: Cold Hands**

She was on her feet in an instant and immediately regretted the hastiness of her action when the room started spinning around her. Somehow, she managed to prevent herself from falling over and reached out to take his arm.

"Are you hurt Colonel?!" she asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"My eyes don't work!" he replied in a tone that indicated both disgust and shame as he clenched his eyes shut and raised a gloved hand to rub one of his eyes. His eyes hurt, his head was pounding, and he felt disoriented; not to mention useless. He was quickly pulled from his silent lamentation when he felt a set of delicate fingers tighten their grip on his forearm and pull him down to the cold, dirty, concrete floor.

"Lieutenant…" he began softly, "how's your injury?"

"Again you're worrying about me!! Please worry about yourself! Your eyes…"

"Lieutenant…can you still fight?

"Yes sir!"

"I know it's unfair of me to ask this of you given your condition, but I'm unable to do so myself," he explained. "I only want you to fight if it's absolutely necessary, so please don't push yourself."

"I'll be fine Sir," she assured him as she tightened her grasp around his arm further.

"You feel so cold," he noted sadly as he gently rested his injured hand on top of hers.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant," he apologized. "I promise, as soon as this is all over I'll get you to a hospital so that you can rest and have your wounds treated properly."

"There you go worrying about me about again," she said in exasperation. "I'm not the only one here who's injured, Colonel."

"I know, but it's in my nature to worry about you."

"And it's in _my_ nature to worry about _you_," she responded as she entwined her fingers with his, wishing that she'd never have to let go.


	13. Murderer

**A/N:** I thought I'd try something different by writing in the present tense. Please review. Chapter 12 got only 2 reviews (thanks BlackBrightField2007 and Kate4394) even though there were 50 hits and 48 visitors. It doesn't take that long to leave a review, just a couple minutes, maybe not even that much. So please, if you have the time to read this then please take the time to review. I'd greatly appreciate it.

* * *

**Theme 20: Murderer**

"Are you sure about this?" he asks softly as his eyes trace the red lines on her bare back once again.

"Yes," she replies firmly while her hands tightly grip the edge of the table in front of her. She knows he's trying to get her to change her mind, but it won't work. It has to be done. After all, she is the one responsible for creating the flame alchemist and thus, she must be held accountable for the sins he committed using the secrets she bestowed upon him.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know."

Quite frankly, she doesn't care about how much it will hurt. She deserves it for degrading herself to the level of a filthy murderer. The people she killed indiscriminately suffered, their families suffered, so it's only fair that she should suffer too.

"If you knew then you wouldn't be asking me to do this," he says with a hint of anger as he fists his hands at his sides in an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

"Please, Mister Mustang," she says softly, her voice desperate and pleading, "it must be done. It's the only way."

He hates how she sounds so weak and defeated. He wants the old Riza back, the Riza who's soft, gentle, brown eyes were once filled with innocence; having had no knowledge of the horrors of war and what it feels like to take the life of another human being. She'll never be the same again.

"I wish it wasn't."

"But it is."

He takes a step toward her, and he can see the goose bumps on her skin caused by the cool air in his apartment.

"I'll burn only this part," he informs her as he reaches out and presses his hand against the part of the tattoo near her left shoulder. "It's the most important. Without it the array is impossible to decipher."

"Very well," she concedes. She had originally wanted him to burn the whole thing, but if he thinks that burning just this one part is enough, she could accept that. She trusts his judgment.

He takes a couple steps back.

"Are you ready?"

She nods "yes" in reply and he slips on his white gloves. He extends his right hand and presses his middle finger and thumb together, preparing his senses for the smell of burnt flesh with which he had become all too familiar. And then he snaps.


	14. Awakening

**A.N: **Spoilers for chapter 107. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Theme #45: Awakening**

To give up right now would be so easy. She feels weak and completely exhausted. Her body is screaming at her to close her heavy eyelids and allow sweet, blissful sleep to overtake her, but there seems to be an invisible force keeping her rooted in the waking world.

Her vision is blurry. She can hardly make out the vague outlines of a group of figures standing only a few feet in front of her. With the back of her hand she rubs her eyes, and everything comes into focus just enough for her to see that one of the figures is a bloodied Major Armstrong giving out orders.

"_Pull yourself together!" _she mentally scolds herself with a light slap on the side of her face. Looking over at the Colonel she can see the fierce look of determination in his eyes, eyes which are still burning bright with inextinguishable passion.

"_I have no intention of living a carefree life all alone."_

She suddenly remembers the words she had spoken not even an hour earlier. She remembers how her hands were shaking as she pointed the gun at the back of his head, threatening to end her own life if she was forced to end his.

"_The Colonel hasn't given up despite his condition_," she tells herself, raising a hand to wipe the blood off her face. _"How foolish of me…"_

Slowly and shakily she rises to her feet. An intense, burning pain shoots through her neck and arm. She instinctively clasps a hand over the wound on her neck as though the action would ease the pain. No matter how much it hurts she must fight. There will be no more sitting on the sidelines and feeling helpless while her comrades still possess the will to fight.

"_No more giving up."_

She won't allow herself to ever be weak again because she has someone worth fighting for; someone who never gives up no matter how many obstacles and hardships he's confronted with.

Steadying herself, she fixes her gaze directly ahead; wholly determined to keep fighting until the very end.


	15. Before Falling Asleep

**A/N: **Any errors in grammar and spelling in Elysia's dialogue was intentional.

* * *

**Theme #58: Before Falling Asleep**

Before she even realized what was going on she was being pulled inside the apartment by an over-excited, three year-old girl. The little girl released the hem of the military woman's coat from her grasp and slammed the door shut before skipping over to the dark-haired man in the particularly messy kitchen.

"Uncle Roy, Uncle Roy!" the pig-tailed girl shouted excitedly as she bounced up and down. "Look who's here!"

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, what a pleasant surprise!" Roy said cheerfully with a large smile when he saw the blonde woman with a hand already raised in salute. He quickly reciprocated the formal gesture. "What brings you here this fine evening?" he asked.

"This sir," she replied as she extended her hand to reveal his silver pocket-watch, "you left it on your desk. You really ought to be more careful with your personal items."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Roy apologized sheepishly and retrieved the watch. "I'd put it on my desk with the intention of cleaning it, but I never got around to it because I was so busy, and then I had to rush out to pick up Elysia, so I must've forgotten about it in my haste. Anyway, thanks for bringing it."

"You're welcome, sir. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, yes, I'll keep a better eye on it from now on."

"Are you gonna stay, Auntie Riza?" Elysia asked as she looked up the older woman expectantly.

"I'm afraid not, Elysia," Riza replied. "I'm very tired, and I need to get home to walk Hayate."

"But Uncle Roy and I were just about to read a story, and it's the bestest story ever, and I just know you'll like it too. Pleeeaase, I want you to stay," Elysia pleaded and looked up at Riza with a perfect imitation of puppy-dog eyes.

Riza sighed in defeat. It was difficult to resist such an adorable face. "I suppose I could stay for a little while."

"Yay!" Elysia squealed in delight before taking hold of the adult's hands and dragging them over to the couch. They sat down next to each other and watched with mild amusement as the toddler rummaged around in her bag of goodies for her book, humming a nursery rhyme as she did so.

"You're sure you don't mind staying?" Roy asked the blonde next to him.

"I'm sure."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. We don't get to spend much time together outside of work, so this'll be nice."

"I found it!" Elysia exclaimed as she waved her book in the air to prove her accomplishment. She then scrambled onto the couch and situated herself in the small space between her Aunt and Uncle. Roy and Riza took turns reading the book aloud, and by the time they finished the child was fast asleep, sprawled out across their laps.

"She looks really comfortable," Roy observed.

"Yes, she does," Riza agreed as she gazed at the little girl affectionately while absently running her fingers through her short hair.

Roy yawned and stretched his arms. "It's getting late."

"Hmm."

"You tired?"

When he received no answer he turned to face his Lieutenant, and a smile crept onto his face. She was asleep as well, her hand resting gingerly against the side of Elysia's face, a perfect picture of absolute serenity.

"_She'd make a great mother one day,"_ Roy thought as he tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he too, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Please take the time to leave a review or some constructive criticism. I need feedback so that I can improve my writing.


	16. Death

**A/N:** Damn, this short little piece took me 3 1/2 hours. This is based off chapter 101/episode 59, but I've changed the events somewhat.

* * *

**Theme #6: Death**

The world around her faded to black as the numbing cold of inevitable death slowly spread throughout her body. The sudden chaos that had erupted around her was nothing more than a muted noise to her ears. Warm blood continued to flow from the gash across her throat, and she was dimly aware of the fact that in a few, short minutes her life would be extinguished.

"Lieutenant!"

She vaguely registered the sensation of a pair of arms wrapping around her, lifting her motionless body off the floor.

"_Colonel…" _she thought ruefully as the image of his face (dark eyes filled with torment) flashed through her barely-conscious mind.

"Hang in there, Lieutenant! Open your eyes!"

It was such a simple, yet impossible request. She just didn't have enough strength left within her to obey him even though she wanted so badly to be able to do so.

"This is insubordination, Lieutenant!" she heard him say in a strained voice as he attempted to fight back tears. "I ordered you not to die, damn it!"

He gripped her tightly in a desperate embrace, and she wished she could stay trapped with him in that moment forever, safely cradled in his warm arms.

"_I'm so sorry, Colonel. I'm so sorry, but I…" _A single tear drop escaped her eyes and trailed down her blood-splattered face, his anguished cry the very last thing she heard before slipping into an eternal slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **I've had a nasty bout of writer's block lately, so reviews/criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank-you!


	17. Dependency

**A/N: **Many thanks to the wonderful jacksparrow589 for helping me out with this when I got stuck! :D

* * *

**Theme #27: Dependency**

Riza stood frozen in the doorway as her mind attempted to process the scene before her. Mister Mustang was on the floor, supporting her father's limp body in his arms. Bright, red blood (a stark contrast against his ghastly white skin) trickled from the corners of the older man's mouth and splattered into a growing puddle on the hardwood floor.

"Riza, please," Mister Mustang implored, "call a doctor!"

The hammering of her heart against her chest resonated so loudly in her ears that she couldn't hear his cry for help. Her whole body felt numb, thereby rendering movement impossible. All she could do was stare straight ahead with large, fear-filled eyes.

"Father…no…" Riza managed to choke out before her wobbly legs suddenly gave out beneath her. She was in such a state of shock that her mind didn't even register any pain when she hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Riza!"

Mister Mustang gently lay his teacher down and rushed over to Riza's side. He had every intention of fulfilling the man's dying wish that he take care of his daughter, and right now she desperately needed someone to lean on more than ever. He wanted and needed her to know that she didn't have to suffer through this alone.

He scooped her up into his arms and let out a sigh of relief when he discovered she was still conscious.

"Are you all right, Riza?" he asked gently, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Father…is he…" She looked up at him with eyes that begged him to tell her that this was just a bad dream and that everything would be back to normal as soon as she woke up. However, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that _this_ was reality.

"I'm so sorry, Riza."

"Oh, god," she said with a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he said ruefully as he continued to cradle her in his arms. "There was nothing I could do for him."

They both lapsed into an uneasy silence until Roy suggested that it would be best to move to another room. Riza passively agreed with a slight nod of her head and allowed Roy to help her on to her feet. A horrified gasp escaped her lips when she caught a glimpse of her father lying in a pool of his own blood. Mister Mustang immediately turned her around and pulled her towards him. He protectively wrapped an arm around her and guided her out of the room as quickly as possible.

"What now?" she asked a few moments later. The trembling of her voice lead Roy to believe that this was the first time she'd witnessed such a gruesome death, and he feared it would take a long time for her to recover from the shock of it.

Unfortunately, Roy wasn't exactly sure what to do next. What a fine start of "taking care" of Riza he was getting off to. He couldn't help but feel just a little bitter towards Mr. Hawkeye for passing so suddenly, no matter how little control the man actually had over his demise.

Realizing he still needed to answer Riza's question, Roy heaved a deep sigh. "I suppose we get the undertaker to come."

Riza squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip for a moment, steeling herself against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her yet again.

Roy couldn't help but admire her in that moment. She was trying so hard to be strong, yet he wished she would open up the floodgates and allow her feelings to flow forth. It wasn't exactly healthy to keep one's emotions bottled up inside, but he wasn't going to pressure her into talking about something that she wasn't ready to talk about.

"We'll get through this," Riza murmured half to herself. She opened her eyes and met Roy's careful, unemotional gaze. "Won't we?"

Even though he was uncertain, Roy nodded almost vehemently. "Yes," he assured her without hesitation and gently pulled her closer to him. "Yes, we will."

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review.

**A/N2: **If anyone has any ideas for any of the themes, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	18. Parting

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. School and writer's block made it very difficult for me to write, so I'd love to know what you think about this one. Also, I want to thank JackSparrow589 for betaing this! :)

**A/N2:** This takes place after Roy's team is split up.

* * *

**Theme #73: Parting**

The drive to her apartment is much more of a challenge than he had anticipated. Even though he knows the way well, it's taking him twice as long as usual to get there because of the darkness and heavy rainfall. He's not in a hurry to get there, though. He's afraid to let her leave knowing that he won't see her at work again tomorrow; knowing that she's been taken as a hostage to be used against him in case he steps out of line.

He turns down another rain-slicked street and brings the car to a stop next to a curb. They sit there for a few moments in silence just listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof of the car. Normally when the weather is bad like this she would invite him inside for a cup of tea, and they would stay up late into the night waiting for the rain to stop. This time, however, she doesn't. Instead, she thanks him for the ride and turns to open the door, but his hand suddenly wrapping around her wrist causes her to stop.

"Please be careful, Lieutenant," he says in a soft and pleading tone.

"You too, sir," she replies, her tone mirroring his, betraying her anxiety just this once because he needs to know he's not alone now more than ever.

He reluctantly lets go of her, allowing her to step out of the car. As he watches her disappear into the building he silently vows that no matter what it takes he'll have his queen by his side once again.


	19. Existence

**A/N: **Here's another one that takes place during chapter 101/episode 59.

* * *

**Theme #29: Existence**

"Leave this to me!" says the Xingese girl who suddenly appears beside Roy.

He watches as she draws a circle on the floor using Riza's blood, and he gently lays her within it once it's complete. There's a bright flash of light when the circle is activated, and all he can do is hope that this works because he can think of nothing else that can save her.

"Lieutenant!" he exclaims when a soft moan escapes her lips. It's a sound filled with pain, but to him it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I've stopped the bleeding for now," the black-haired girl reports. "Leave the rest to a proper doctor!"

He scoops Riza up into his arms and pulls her against his chest, holding her as tightly as possible without hurting her further. She's covered in blood and severely injured, but she's alive, and that's all that matters.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Thank you…"

"Colonel…" she murmurs weakly, "I'm so…"

"Don't talk! Just rest!"

"My eye signal…you recognized it well."

He sighs, holding her just a little tighter. "We've known each other for a long time, after all," he explains. "Besides, you were glaring at me with a look that said you would shoot me to death if I did human transmutation."

Despite the pain, she manages to smile at his joke. She's happy that she was able to convince him to not commit the taboo.

He smiles too, but the smile quickly turns in to a frown when he realizes they can't stay like this.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but do you think you can stand?"

She nods, and he carefully helps her on to her feet. The sudden change in height makes her dizzy, so she clutches at his uniform in an effort to maintain her balance. His arm his already wrapped protectively around her though, keeping her steady, keeping her safe. He came far too close to losing her, and he's going to make damn sure that it never happens again.


	20. Cureless

**Theme #26: Cureless**

The house is dark and eerily silent as Roy makes his way up the stairs. It's been a trying day to say the least, and he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and just sleep the entire night. He knows he won't get much rest, though, because the moment of his teacher's death keeps replaying before his eyes. He shakes his head vigorously to rid himself of the awful memories; it's an action he's been repeating all day even though he knows it's ineffective.

Roy's certain that Riza isn't faring much better. She's lost her father, and to the best of his knowledge she has no other family. After Roy leaves to return to the military she'll be all alone in this big, dilapidated manor. The very thought causes his heart to clench.

He abruptly comes to a stop, and when he looks up he realizes he's outside Riza's bedroom door. He wonders if he should check to see how she's doing. He hasn't seen her since she disappeared into her room earlier when the undertaker arrived.

Roy approaches the door and lightly knocks against the surface. There's no reply, so he hesitantly pushes the door open and peers inside. The room is illuminated with the soft glow of moonlight, and he sees Riza lying on her bed. She seems to be sleeping peacefully, and for that Roy is grateful.

When Riza suddenly shivers he realizes just how cold it is in the house. He strides across the room and drapes a blanket over her to ward off the chill. She stops shivering, and Roy leans in to gently place a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep tight, Riza," he says softly and turns to leave. He stops when he feels Riza's fingers graze his arm.

"Please don't leave me," she mutters sleepily and reaches out for him again. This time her slender fingers wrap around his wrist. "Don't leave me."

The desperation in her voice is almost enough to make Roy cry. He gingerly takes hold of her hand and sits down on the edge of her bed. There's nothing he can do to make her pain go away, but at least he can be there for her when she needs him the most.

"Don't worry, Riza," he assures her and lightly squeezes her hand. "I'm not leaving."

A single tear drop lands on their joined hands.

* * *

**AN: **It's been a long, long time since I've written anything, so my writing might be a bit rusty. I welcome constructive criticism :)


	21. Kiss

**Theme #91: Kiss**

The sound of the front door slamming shut shattered the silence in the Hawkeye house. Riza peered cautiously into the hallway. Roy stood there in the dim, yellow light. His black hair was tousled as though he had just woken up, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and muttered something incomprehensible as he began to remove his coat.

Riza stepped out from her hiding place and approached him.

"Is everything all right, Mister Mustang?" she asked.

Roy paused briefly as he hung his coat on the coat rack and turned to look at her. He was certain he could see worry in her warm, brown eyes.

"Everything's fine _now_, Riza," he replied with a smile that was partly for reassurance and partly because he was glad to see her. "It's just been a long day, and I'm ready to crawl into bed."

Riza nodded in agreement. The thought of getting under her covers and falling asleep _did _sound appealing. She had stayed awake later than usual just so see could see Roy, but she wasn't going admit that out loud.

The grandfather clock started to chime the hour, reminding them both how late it was.

Riza bent down and picked up one of his suitcases. "I'll help you to your room."

"Thanks."

Roy picked up his other suitcase and followed Riza up the stairs. The lights buzzed and flickered, and the floor beneath their feet creaked with age. When they reached Roy's room they set the luggage down. Their eyes locked when they turned to face each other, and then Riza suddenly leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his cheek. In reality, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to Roy it felt so much longer.

There was a bright smile on Riza's face as she pulled away, and despite his surprise, Roy couldn't help but smile as well.


	22. Home Cooking

**AN:**Thanks to the wonderful jacksparrow589 for looking over this!

**Theme #31: Home Cooking**

The kitchen looked like a disaster area. Measuring utensils were strewn across the counter tops, an opened bag of sugar had spilled most of its contents onto the counter, a mixing bowl with a large, wooden spoon resting inside it was overturned, and the whole room seemed to be coated with a layer of flour.

The smell of something burning began to permeate the air.

Riza rushed to the oven and pulled out the batch of charred cookies she was too late to save. With a frustrated sigh, she set them on top of the stove and tossed the oven mitts aside.

"I'm just no good at this," Riza muttered as she scowled at what were supposed to be chocolate chip cookies.

"Riza, what happened in here?"

She sighed again and turned around to face her father's student. "I was making cookies."

Roy suspiciously eyed the things sitting on top of the stove. "They don't look like cookies. Cookies are edible."

Riza had the sudden urge to throw something at him. Unfortunately, there was nothing within arm's reach, so she settled for glaring at him instead.

Roy smiled as if unperturbed. "Would you like some help?"

"Don't you have studying to do?"

"I already finished."

Riza crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

Roy continued to smile.

"All right," Riza acquiesced several moments later. "You can help."

"Great! Let's get started!"

Together, they gathered the ingredients and prepared the dough. Riza had to slap Roy's hand away when he tried to sneak a taste. The dough was then shaped, placed onto a greased baking sheet, and put into the oven.

This time, the cookies came out soft and unburned. They sat down at the table to enjoy their accomplishment.

"I think I figured out what you did wrong the first time," Roy said and bit into a cookie.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well," Roy paused to finish what was left in his mouth, "you were missing the secret ingredient."

"Secret ingredient?" Riza asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Me," Roy replied with a smug grin as he leaned back in his chair. However, he leaned back a little too far and was sent crashing to the floor.

"Pride is a sin, you know," Riza informed him. She continued to eat her cookie, acting as if nothing happened.

Some lessons just had to be learned the hard way.


	23. All Night VigilSleepless Night

**AN: **The Royai in this one is perhaps a bit subtle, but it's definitely there! This takes place after Mustang's battle with Lust.

* * *

**Theme #46: All night Vigil/Sleepless Night**

He'd been silently watching her since he arrived at the hospital several hours ago, and he was growing more and more concerned about her by the minute. She was fighting to stay awake, and he was certain that if she tried to go on any longer, she would simply pass out from exhaustion. He knew she was worried about their injured comrades, especially Colonel Mustang, but it seemed to him as if she was doing this to herself as punishment. She hadn't spoken of the events that had lead to their two teammates being brought to the hospital nearly on the verge of death, and he was afraid to ask her when she appeared so distraught.

Breda heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was past midnight. What she really needed right now was a comfortable bed and a good night's rest. His mind made up, he rose to his feet and approached her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said softly. "It's getting late. I'll take you home."

"No. I'd like to stay here."

"You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine."

He let out a frustrated sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Look, we're all worried about them, but it'll do you no good to run yourself into the ground like this," Breda explained. "I promise I'll bring you back first thing in the morning after you've gotten some sleep. Please."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not leaving," Riza replied with a determination that belied her fatigue.

"But, Lieutenant-"

"Breda," Riza interrupted with a firm voice. Her eyes turned to him, beseeching. "This is something I must do. Please understand."

"All right," Breda agreed with a resigned sigh and took the seat next to her. "But if you're not leaving, then neither am I."

Riza leaned back in her chair, finally allowing herself to relax a little. "You're being awfully stubborn tonight."

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you."


	24. Special Seat

**Theme #63: Special Seat**

The door creaked open, and Riza hesitantly stepped inside the room. A single, flickering light hung from the ceiling, bathing the study in a dim yellow glow. The bookshelves were overflowing with old tomes and worn leather-bound books, and a musty smell lingered in the air.

Her father was hunched over his desk, currently engaged in writing something on a piece of parchment. His hand flew across the paper, the quill leaving trails of black ink in its wake. A moment later the movement ceased, and the quill was returned to the ink well.

"Riza," he said and raised a beckoning hand, "come here."

Riza did as she was told, trying her best to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. It was unusual for her father to ask her to join him in his study, and she couldn't think of any reason why he would.

"Riza," Berthold began as he slowly rose from his chair and turned to face her, "the alchemy I've spent years perfecting is a power sought after by many. It's a formidable power and could be very dangerous if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands. Therefore, it must be kept safely hidden," he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "Riza, I want you to protect the secrets of my research and be the one to decide who is worthy of inheriting it."

Riza turned away from her father's gaze. She wasn't sure how to respond to such a request. How could he ask her, someone with no interest or talent for alchemy, to shoulder such a heavy burden?

"Wouldn't Mister Mustang be better suited for looking after your research?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "That's why you took him on as a student, isn't it?"

"That was my original intention, yes, but he's not yet ready." He gingerly tilted her chin upward so that she was looking at him again. "I don't have much longer, Riza. I need to be certain that my research is in safe hands before I die."

So, after all this time, he still put his precious alchemy before her. Riza slowly took a step back, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Didn't he even care in the slightest about what would happen to _her_ after he died?

"Riza..."

Suddenly, in an outward display affection he hadn't committed in years, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

Riza was momentarily shocked, but she soon found herself returning the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly. She loved him, and all she ever wanted was for him to return that love. But was this single act enough to make up for all the years he distanced himself from her, neglecting to give her what she needed most? Riza pressed her face against his chest, allowing her tears to fall.

"I understand that this is a big task for you to undertake, but you're the only one I trust to do this," he explained to her softly. "Will you do this for me?"

The sincerity in his voice robbed her of the will to say 'no.' He truly needed her, and if she did this for him, perhaps she could regain his love and attention which she lost so long ago.

"All right," she murmured and tightened her arms around him, "I'll do it."

* * *

**AN: **I really struggled with this one and spent a lot of time on it, so please take a moment to let me know what you think.


	25. Sly Person

**AN:** This one takes place during the omake entitled "Military Party."

* * *

**Theme #39: Sly Person**

"FIGHT!"

A fiery explosion suddenly shook the ground, followed by a shriek of surprise as the red-coated figure narrowly evaded the blaze. Murmurs of awe issued forth from the crowd of onlookers as they all struggled to push their way to the front to get a better view of the fight. However, another blast of fire sent them scrambling to get as far away from the front lines as possible.

Riza shook her head as an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. They only thing Roy and Ed would succeed in accomplishing here was determining who could cause the most damage. Roy was getting too carried away with his attacks, and Ed allowed Roy to goad him with childish remarks about his height.

A quick glance at her teammates was enough to tell her that they were enjoying the spectacle. They were aware of their boss' abilities as an alchemist, but it wasn't often they got the chance to witness them firsthand. Riza hoped that there would no longer be any need to debate who the stronger one was after all this was over.

Riza returned her attention to the fight in time to see Roy nonchalantly remove his ruined glove and replace it with a new one. A look of shock flashed across Ed's face, and Roy's lips curved into a smug grin. The match was over with another snap of his fingers.

Roy stood at attention in the center of the arena with his hand raised in salute at the Führer's approach. Fullmetal was being carried away on a stretcher, shouting obscenities in Roy's direction.

Riza shook her head again when she surveyed the extensive damage caused by Ed and Roy's little sparring match. Clouds of smoke lingered in the air, several craters littered the pavement, and the barriers were broken and strewn all over the ground. Such wreckage would surely take several hours to get rid of, but she wasn't about to help Roy with the task. He created the mess, therefore it was his responsibility to clean it up. Perhaps it would teach him not to go overboard in the future. With a smug grin of her own, Riza discretely slipped away from the scene.


	26. Pain and Wounds

**AN:** Takes place in the hospital after the battle with Father. _Italics=Flashback._

* * *

**Theme #28: Pain and Wounds**

A heavy weariness lingered over her body as she slowly regained consciousness. She winced at the intensity of the morning sun that flooded the white room in which she laid. Blinking away the spots that danced before her eyes, she attempted to rise from her supine position, but all movement was arrested when a comforting hand settled on her uninjured shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving," Roy scolded her as she directed a weakened glare at him that he couldn't see. He placed a supporting arm beneath her and lifted her up so that she sat against the back of the bed. The sudden change from horizontal to vertical made her dizzy, and she had to close her eyes against the spinning world around her. Her hands tightly clutched the sheets at her sides, and her whole body was tense as she waited for the sickening sensation of vertigo to abate.

"Riza?"

Realizing that she was causing Roy more worry than he needed right now, she took a steadying breath and dared to open her eyes. Everything was mercifully still.

"I'm okay now," she assured him as she entwined her fingers with his. The half-hearted smile that worked its way on to her face did little to convince him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was just a bit dizzy for a moment. It's over now."

"Thank goodness," Roy heaved a sigh of relief and gripped her hand more tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Riza cringed at the sound of such anguish in his voice. It was exactly the same as when he had begged her to answer him as she laid unmoving, dying, in a pool of her own blood.

_"I can't die...because I've been ordered not to."_

_The statement was nothing more than bravado to mask her fear. She knew she was dying, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it save Roy committing human transmutation. She couldn't let do him do it. Her life, one single life, meant nothing compared to all the thousands of lives in Amestris. _

_"...Colonel...you don't need to perform human transmutation." The words were barely more than a shaky whisper, but a silent signal with her eyes ensured that he received the message. Content in the knowledge that Roy wouldn't commit the taboo, she finally succumbed to the embrace of darkness. _

The feel of Roy's fingers against her face brought her back to the present, and she was surprised to discover that she was crying.

"Please don't cry," he murmured as he brushed a tear away from her cheek. "I don't like it."

A mirthless laugh escaped her lips. "I thought you said my tears were beautiful?"

Roy leaned forward and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "I was wrong," he breathed as Riza rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't ever want you to cry again."

* * *

**AN: **Please take a moment to review so I can know what you think about this. I welcome criticism so long as it's constructive.


End file.
